superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears 8
Blood, Sweat and Tears 8 is the 55th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the 8th in the chronology. It took place on June 22, 2015 from the Sun Life Stadium in Miami, Florida. The card was comprised of 14 matches, including two in the Preshow. Edward Elric and Hellboy wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card BST8SCAWChampionship.jpg|Edward Elric (champion) vs. Hellboy for the SCAW Championship BST8SupermanvCaptainAmerica.jpg|Superman vs. Captain America BST8Batman&TheJokervRobin&RedHood.jpg|Batman & The Joker vs. Robin & Red Hood BST8SCAWLegendsChampionship.jpg|The Prince of Persia (champion) vs. Spider-Man for the SCAW Legends Championship BST8HomervAnakin.jpg|Homer Simpson vs. Anakin BST8MITB.jpg|Liu Kang vs. Dante vs. Santa Claus vs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Captain Marvel vs. Kenshin Himura - Money in the Bank Ladder Match BST8SCAWTagTeamTitles.jpg|The 80's Express (champions) vs. Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow for the SCAW Tag Team Championship BST8SCAWHardcoreChampionship.jpg|Thor (champion) vs. Ghost Rider for the SCAW Hardcore Championship BST8SCAWWomensChampionship.jpg|Amy Lee (champion) vs. Avril Lavigne vs. Jill Valentine for the SCAW Women's Championship - Triple Threat Match BST8SCAWInternetChampionship.jpg|Brian Urlacher vs. The Axis Powers - 3 on 1 Handicap Match BST8SCAWZero-OneTitle.jpg|King (champion) vs. Jin Kazama vs. White Ranger vs. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Magneto vs. Gambit For The SCAW Zero-One Championship - Zero-One Invitational BST8IronmanvWesker.jpg|Iron-Man vs Albert Wesker BST8OpenDanceChallenge.jpg|Captain Picard's Open Dance Challenge Preshow Solid Snake made Yusuke Urameshi submit with the Anaconda Vice. Chun-Li pinned Ukyo Kuonji with a small package. Ukyo and Melinda May attacked Chun-Li. Preliminary matches The 80's Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) defeated Mr. Clean & Jack Sparrow to retain the SCAW Tag Team Championship. He-Man pinned Sparrow after the Devastation Device. Albert Wesker pinned Iron Man after the Turning Evil. Ghost Rider pinned Thor after the Ghost Ride to win the SCAW Hardcore Championship. The Green Lantern retired from SCAW. Robin wished him well. King defended the SCAW Zero-One Championship in the very first Zero-One Invitational. *Jin Kazama (#1) pinned Gambit (#2) after the Kazama Cutter. *Ryu Hayabusa (#4) pinned The White Ranger (#5) after the Hayabusa Ax Kick. *Kazama pinned Magneto (#3) after the Kaz Kick. *King (#6) pinned Ryu Hayabusa after a top rope Hurricanrana. *Kazama pinned King after 3 Kaz Kicks to win his second Zero-One Championship. Doctor Doom complained about his lack of participation in the cpv, then he was attacked by the debuting Choose the Superstar winner Casey Jones. The Internet champion Brian Urlacher defeated The Axis Powers (Harry Potter, Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gladiator) in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match. Urlacher pinned Ichigo after the Jackhammer. Homer Simpson pinned Anakin after the Springfield Splash. Nastia Liukin interviewed Burger King. Jean-Luc Picard and Gene Simmons hosted SCAW's first ever Dance Challenge. Piccolo, Ivan Drago, and Silent Bob all showed their stuff but the audience all hated them. Kazuma Kuwabara then appeared and his infectious dancing won him the game. Yusuke ranted against this silly bit but Picard and Kuwabara attacked him. Spider-Man pinned The Prince of Persia after the Five Star Spider Splash to win the SCAW Legends Championship. This match lasted only 40 seconds. Captain Marvel defeated Dante, Santa Claus, Liu Kang, Angry Video Game Nerd and Kenshin Himura in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Marvel grabbed the briefcase after hitting Santa with a neck breaker. Amy Lee defended the SCAW Women's Championship against Avril Lavigne and Jill Valentine in a Triple Threat Match. Amy Lee pinned Avril after the Breathe No More to retain. Rayne attacked Amy Lee. Captain America made Superman submit with the Ankle Lock. Gene Simmons interviewed Guile, who announced that Blood, Sweat and Tears IX will be in Saint Louis, Missouri. Batman & The Joker defeated Robin & Red Hood in a tag team match. Batman pinned Robin after the Bat Breaker. Batman attacked Joker to show this partnership was temporary. Main event Hellboy pinned Edward Elric after the Doomstone Piledriver to win the SCAW Championship. Elric handed him the title belt personally as a sign of respect. Results Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Florida cpvs Category:2015